


Runaway Angel

by WarAgainstReality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarAgainstReality/pseuds/WarAgainstReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gadreel finds out he is your guardian angel, he disappears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway Angel

Gadreel had been acting strangely lately. He had been your constant companion since he came over from the dark side. He had been weighed down with guilt but had been beginning to relax around you. Now, out of the blue, he had vanished. It had been days.

You chewed your fingernails and waited impatiently for news. Had he been hurt? Had Metatron's goons captured him? You were sick with worry over your green eyed angel. Seeing no other option, despite your embarrassment, you began to pray to him. 

"Gadreel, I don't know what's going on but I'm really worried. Please come back to me," you whispered. 

The flutter of wings filled the room. You smiled and turned to run over to him only to be surprised. Castiel stood behind you.

"Gadreel asked that I give you a message: he will not be returning here. Do not contact him again."

You reeled in shock. What did you do wrong? Clearly this was about you. You caught Cas' hand as he walked away.

He looked down at you with soft eyes, "He is merely doing what he believe is best. He wants you to be safe, Y/n."

Cas smiled tiredly and went to find the boys. You were alone with your thoughts and couldn't stand it. You moved as quiet as a mouse as you stalked towards the door Cas had entered. You moved to stand just beside the door as to not leave a shadow while you listened. 

"What kind of douche just runs off like that? She's his responsibility now," Dean fumed. "What's the point of a runaway guardian angel?"

"He does not believe that he is sufficient in that role," Cas sighed. "He assumes that vacating the post will cause her to be assigned someone else."

Gadreel had run away because he realized he was your guardian angel. The worst part was that it wasn't because of you. It was because he still felt unworthy. He didn't believe in himself despite all the good he had done. You had to find him.

You burst through the door no longer caring about being caught. Sam was mid sentence.

"Obviously I heard everything," you said. "Don't you think I deserve some say in who's watching over me? Cas, I need to see him."

Cas looked back and forth between you and the boys before nodding. You took his hand and squeezed your eyes shut. Gadreel shouldn't be alone. You would make sure that wouldn't happen.

You opened your eyes to outside light. Gadreel was sitting on an uprooted tree watching the sun set. He didn't even notice that Cas had appeared. He looked catatonic. Cas just smiled sadly and took off in a flurry of wings.

You hesitated. Gadreel had made it clear that he didn't want to see you. It seemed like that was for your protection but maybe he just didn't want to be near you anymore. You stood behind him trying to build up the courage to speak. You let out a little sigh and reached towards him. 

Before you could even make contact, he stood and quickly spun around. It was was like he could sense you... being your guardian angel probably made that second nature. His eyes were full of unreadable emotion. 

"Gad, I know what you told Cas. We need to talk," you pleaded. "Why did you leave?"

"You already know the answer, Y/n," he murmured quietly. "All I do is put everyone in danger. I can't make the right decisions. You deserve a competent angel."

He was still beating himself up over those few bad choices: the Garden and Metatron. Everyone makes mistakes. For heaven's sake, he spent most of the time since creation being punished for his first. He had more than atoned himself. Gadreel had saved you and the Winchesters more times than you could count. Without him, you guys wouldn't have been able to save the people you did. 

"Look at me," you whispered. "No one else is more qualified. Without you, I would have been dead a hundred times already. I need you, Gad. Things aren't the same without you. Nothing has to change. We'll do what we always do: take care of each other. Last time I checked, I'm not exactly a damsel in distress."

Gadreel just looked at you in shock. He could see nothing but honesty in your eyes. You honestly though he was good enough. You wanted him to stay with you.

"I never said you were," he said with a small smile.

"Nothing needs to change. I just want you to come back," you said offering him your hand.

He took your hand and pulled you into his chest. You wrapped your arms around each other for the first time in a long time. You were so caught up in him that you didn't even notice that you were back in the bunker. The quiet whisper of wings then Dean's exaggerated throat clearing were the only indicators. Engulfed in his arms, you didn't care where you were. You were happy and worry free in the arms of your guardian angel.


End file.
